


Fabolous Boyfriends

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alec painting Magnus' nails, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec are so much in love with each other you guys, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec painting Magnus' nails for the first time.Bonus: Magnus thinks it's adorable how serious and determined Alec is about all of this.Cue: a lot of fluff, kisses and soft Malec touches.





	Fabolous Boyfriends

Alec was holding Magnus' hand in his own and had a little smile on his face. Magnus was watching TV, while Alec was too busy with playing with the rings on Magnus' fingers, slowly twirling them around and Magnus couldn't stop smiling. He looked down into his lap, where Alec was holding their hands together and he bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling too much, chuckling when he felt Alec taking his fingers into his own and was skimming his fingertips over his knuckles. Magnus heard Alec clicking with his tongue and he looked to his side where he saw Alec frowning as he was studying his fingers and he cocked his head to the side. What was now?

“Magnus, your nail polish is chipped,” said Alec as an observation as he kept skimming his fingers over Magnus’ and the warlock looked down as well and then nodded.

“Yeah,” said Magnus. “I suppose it’s been a while since I’ve touched it up,” he then added as he had been busy recently and didn’t have the time to get to it. Sure, he could use his magic, but he loved painting his nails by hand; the old-fashioned way. Just like he enjoyed taking showers, he enjoyed painting his nails. It always calmed him down, plus, it was a great way to express himself. Just like the makeup and he then shrugged.

“Hmm,” hummed Alec and then made a short pause, Magnus allowing him to take his time, because it looked like something was on Alec’s mind and then opened his mouth, finally speaking up what was on his mind. “Mind if I paint your nails?” asked Alec with a small voice and Magnus looked at him, surprised. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. Alec had been wanting to ask that for a while now and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to bring it up.

“You want to paint my nails?” asked Magnus, just wanting to make sure he heard it right. That was the last thing he expected Alec to ask him.

“Yeah,” said Alec with a small smile as he kept running his fingers over Magnus’ knuckles and he then tapped one of his nails. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now,” he then added and lifted his gaze up. “I promise not to fuck it up if that is what concerns you,” he then added with a chuckle and Magnus shook his head.

“Oh, I don’t doubt your nail painting skills at all, Angel. You’re a perfectionist, so I am sure you’ve got this,” said the warlock with a chuckle and shrugged. “I just didn’t expect you to offer, that’s all,” he then said and lightly leaned against Alec. “But you doing my nails sounds like a hoot,” he then said and snapped with his fingers, his entire nail polish collection appearing on the coffee table in front of them and Alec’s eyes lit up. Magnus had so many pretty colours to choose from and he then grinned. “Take your pick, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec perked up, rubbing his palms together.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had so many,” said Alec as he was watching the bottles of nail polish. Just how was he supposed to pick only one from so many?

“I guess my collection continues to expand over the years,” said Magnus and grinned, Alec chuckling, because he _knew_. Magnus’ make up collection was impressive, but nothing to could compare to _this_. Oh, Izzy would be so jealous, thought Alec and then pressed his lips together and then leaned to the edge of the couch and started picking up the right colour that would fit Magnus perfectly.

Magnus was leaning back and was enjoying himself with watching Alec skimming through the polishes and he crossed his legs, grinning. Who knew Alec would be so interested in nail polish? And again, who would have thought that he would see the day when Alec would ask him _himself_ to paint his nails. It was a pleasant surprise and he then moved closer to Alec, who was still picking the right colour.

“You have too much nail polish, Magnus,” announced Alec and Magnus started laughing.

“Well, you can pick more than one colour, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked. “You could do a pretty gradient,” he then said and Alec looked at him. “Or draw something,” he then suggested, but the look on Alec’s face told him that that wasn’t going to happen.

“Magnus, my skills are _very_ limited,” said Alec and started laughing, shaking his head. “I’ll stick with one colour,” he then said and Magnus slowly nodded. That was probably for the best and he leaned back against the colour, Alec finally picking out a bottle of nail polish. It was a pretty dark purple polish with glitter and Alec’s eyes were shining. That one was _perfect_ and he then scooted back to the warlock, who was patiently waiting for him.

“Oh, I love this colour. How did you know?” asked Magnus with a grin and Alec smiled proudly.

“Because I’m smart like that,” joked Alec and Magnus chuckled. Once Alec picked the polish, he snapped his fingers again and the other bottles of nail polish were gone and Alec placed the purple polish back on top of the coffee table and he then straightened himself up, rubbing his palms together and then took Magnus’ hand into his own, frowning as he looked at the chipped, dark red polish. “We need to do something about this,” said Alec and with just a snap of fingers, Magnus’ nails were free of the polish and Alec had a clean canvass to work with.

“There you go, darling. Impress me,” said Magnus with a grin and he waggled his eyebrows, causing Alec to flush prettily and he then took in a deep breath as he placed Magnus’ hand on top of his legs and reached for the nail polish. Suddenly, he felt quite nervous, because he didn’t want to mess this up. But, he wasn’t a complete rookie; he had given Izzy many manicures back when they were kids, so he was sure that he got this.

Alec opened up the polish bottle and placed it on top of the coffee table and then gently took Magnus’ hand into his own again, the warlock wearing a small smile as he glanced up at Alec, who had a serious and determined expression on his face. He was holding his hand in his own with one hand and reached for the brush with his other, his hands shaking when he made the first stroke and he then looked up at Magnus, who said nothing and allowed Alec to work in silence.

Alexander was absolutely adorable. He was trying to be so precise with the brush and he was taking a lot of time to finish just one finger, trying to make the colour even and tried his best not to mess it up. However, this was proving to be a lot more challenging than when he was doing Izzy’s nails and he ended up messing up, getting some of the polish on the skin and he cursed. “Damn it,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“You’re doing a great job, Alexander,” said Magnus and cleaned the polish away with his magic. “See, nothing a little magic can’t fix,” he said with a wink and Alec smiled at him as he dipped the brush into the bottle again and went back to the same finger, very careful with the second coat and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh out loud. Just how much time was Alec to take with just one finger? They were going to be there for a long time before he’d get to paint all of his ten nails, but he said nothing. Just watching Alec being so composed and determined brought much joy to the warlock and he chuckled.

It was such a simple moment, really. Nothing special if you thought about it; just painting nails. However, both could tell that it was something much more than that and Alec’s breath shook. It just felt so _intimate_. Alec didn’t know how to explain it, but it was the truth and Magnus could feel it too. The feeling of Alec’s warm hand holding his own, the brush working slowly and swiftly across his nails. Simple, yet meaningful moment.

Alec was trying his hardest, his hand shaking his crazy and he rolled his eyes. He could feel droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead as he was trying to stay calm and when he finally finished up on one nail, he looked up at Magnus, his bright smile making the warlock’s heart jump and he grinned when he saw how happy and proud Alec looked with himself. “All done. How’s this?” asked Alec and his eyes found Magnus’. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“It’s perfect,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “One down, only nine more to go,” joked Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath. Oh, yeah, that was going to be a lot of work. But he got this, he was sure of it!

“Yes,” said Alec and went right back to it, picking up the pace a little bit much to Magnus’ luck now that he grew a bit more confident, but was still looking very serious, a frown in between his eyebrows. Magnus couldn’t help but to laugh, because Alec kept checking up with Magnus constantly, asking him if he was doing a good job. Or if he was being precise enough, Magnus reassuring him over and over that he was doing a _great_ job and half an hour later, one of Magnus’ hands was done. Finally.

“Oh, my nails look awesome,” said the warlock and Alec happily grinned.

“Right?” asked Alec and then took Magnus’ other hand into his own, gently skimming his fingers over Magnus’ rings and the warlock smiled as the hunter continued to play with his rings for a bit more, waving his other hand up in the air, trying to make the polish dry faster. Alec had put a _lot_ of coats on each nail, so this was going to take _a while._ Alec’s jaw dropped and he let out a horrified ‘no’ when he saw what Magnus was doing and he quickly grabbed the wrist of his painted hand and placed it down. “Don’t!”

“It’ll make the polish dry faster,” said Magnus with a pout.

“No,” said Alec. “You can hit _something_ when you’re flailing your hand around like this. I worked my ass off on this, so _no,_ ” said Alec and Magnus bit back a laugh when he saw how serious Alec was. “This hand stays here,” he then said and placed Magnus’ hand on top of his boyfriend’s leg. “Like this. Now keep still, I need to finish up,” he said and Magnus did as he was told to.

“Sure, sure,” said Magnus and then kept silently laughing as Alec proceeded working with his other hand. This time around, Alec’s thumb kept gently caressing the back of his palm and Magnus couldn’t stop from slowly reach forward with his free hand and carefully ran his knuckles over Alec’s cheek, who looked up. Magnus was careful enough not to mess up the drying polish and even though Magnus’ fingers against his cheek were awfully distracting, he said nothing as he enjoyed the feeling far too much to protest.

Soon, he was done with Magnus’ other hand and the warlock smiled. “Thank you, Alexander, my nails look awesome thanks to you,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “I’m surprised you’re so good at this,” he then said.

“I had a lot of practice as a kid when I’d paint Izzy’s nails,” said Alec with a smile and Magnus grinned, kissing Alec’s cheek. Just the thought of little Izzy and Alec sitting in their room, doing each other’s nails brought such joy to Magnus’ heart and he then closed his eyes when he felt Alec cupping his face and they shared a long, sweet kiss, before Alec slowly pulled back and sighed happily.

“She ever did your nails?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec and shrugged. “But it didn’t fit me. The nail polish,” said Alec and shrugged. “Plus my dad once caught me with it and from that day on, I never dared to put any on,” he said and huffed under his breath. “But I had fun while it lasted.”

“I’m sure you look fabulous with the polish on, darling,” said Magnus. “Well, Robert’s not here to hold you back,” said Magnus, dried his nails with his magic and the snapped with his fingers, making his entire collection reappear. “Pick a colour you like, I’ll do your nails for you,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Let’s go crazy,” he then said and Alec started laughing, but was intrigued and ended up picking out a dark blue colour for himself and their fun continued as Magnus painted Alec’s nails.

“See, what did I tell you? I look ridiculous with polish,” said Alec and looked down at his nails, cheeks burning with embarrassment and he shook his head. “You pull it off great and I just look-”

“Amazing,” cut him off Magnus and cocked his head to the side. He could tell Alec liked it, because he couldn’t stop looking at his nails. It was all because he worried what others would think of him. “I know you like it, Alexander,” said Magnus and gently ran his finger over Alec’s cheek.

“Yeah,” said Alec. It was true, he liked nail polish. But he couldn’t let Jace see him with it. He’d never stop teasing him. “I do like it, yeah,” he confessed and Magnus beamed at him. “I just… Jace will-”

“Oh forget about that dickhead. You look fabulous, Angel,” said Magnus and linked their fingers together after he made sure to dry Alec’s nails with magic as well and Alec looked down at their linked fingers, finally allowing himself not to worry about what Jace was going to think. Magnus was right.

“T-thank you,” stammered Alec and then looked down again. “We’re fabulous boyfriends,” said Alec happily and Magnus winked.

“That we are,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “How about we go to Pandemonium tonight and show off to others how fabulous we are, huh?” teased Magnus and was surprised when Alec nodded. It was rare for Alec to go to the Pandemonium with him and he happily smiled. “My, my, you’re full of surprises today,” he then said and started laughing when Alec kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/).


End file.
